911: It's Not Easy
by Jlyman
Summary: Even though he is in a time where planes and trains aren't invented, Jarek will still remember the day it all happen.


**September 11, 2014; 13 years later.**

**Welcome, to the Frozen 9/11 fanfic "It's Not Easy". Now, as we all know, no one in Arendelle knows about this tragic event... except one man. Jarek Paul. And that's why today, he's decided to do this. **

**Enjoy.**

**P.S. When you see words in parentheses, it means it will explain what is happening in the background.**

* * *

**9/11: It's Not Easy**

**Date: September 11, 2016 (Reality Time)**

**Jarek's POV**

_tick-tock_

_tick-tock_

_tick-tock_

_tick-tock_

The clock keeps ticking, as I was continuing to write my letter.

I felt like I was doing something for the greater good.

To remember.

Everything that happen.

Not today, but 15 years ago.

I knew that wasn't there when it happen.

I heard it on the news.

Just like everyone else that wasn't there.

Even though, I didn't lose anyone that I loved.

But I still felt depressed.

And angry.

Not by myself

Not by my family.

But by _them._

The ones who caused it.

Right here,

and right now,

I was the only one that knew this event.

No one, not even the royal family of Arendelle, knew about this tragic day:

September 11, 2001; other wise known as...

9/11

.

.

.

.

.

.

I finished my letter.

I began to re-read it, just to make sure I didn't made any mistakes.

There were none.

I looked at the letter and thought for a moment.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It wasn't enough.

It needed something.

Something that everyone could remember.

That everyone could fully imagine this.

It needed the tone.

Hmm...

I think there's something that could help me.

* * *

_tick-tock_

_tick-tock_

_tick-tock_

_tick-tock_

Right now, I was sitting on the chair set of the piano.

_Should I really be doing this?, _I thought.

Yes, I have to do this.

Because this song will be powerful.

Powerful enough to explain everything that happen that day.

So, that means, I'm going to give it all I have.

Not a second later, I began to play.

(His background begins to change into an metropolitan city: NYC. The piano, he is playing, is now on a rooftop. The background shows the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center; before the attacks. But suddenly, in a split second, a plane comes into view. It crashes into the North Tower. Smoke files out of the building)

And I begin to sing:

I can't stand to fly.

...

I'm not that naive.

...

I'm just out to find,

...

the better part of me.

I'm more than a bird...

(Then, tragically, a second plane comes into view and crashes into the South Tower. The smoke from the South Tower joins in with the smoke from the North Tower.)

I'm more than a plane.

I'm more than some,

pretty face beside a train.

And it's not easy,

to be.. me...

(Music)

(The scene changes into the grass plains outside the Pentagon.)

I wish that I could cry.

...

(Suddenly, a plane comes crashing down and hits the side of the building.)

Fall upon my knees.

...

Find a way to lie.

About a home I'll never see.

It may sound absurd...

(The scene changes into the outskirts of Pennsylvania, where a fourth plane has crashed.)

but don't be naive.

Even heroes have,

the right to bleed.

(The scene changes back to the WTC. As it shows the towers collapsing, many people run away from the debris.)

I maybe disturb...

but won't you concede.

Even heroes have,

the right to dream.

(The scene then shows a photograph of a firefighter, sitting down on the edge of smoke covered street, with his head looking down and his hands grasped together.)

And it's not easy,

to be.. me...

(Music)

Up, up, and away...

away from me!

Well, it's alright!

You could all sleep sound tonight.

I'm not crazy.

(The next scene shows the president, standing on the debris with a few firefighters.)

Or anything...

I can't stand to fly.

(10 years later, a memorial halftime show is held in during a football stadium.)

I'm not that naive.

(In the middle of the lights, shaped like the original Twin Towers, stood a soloist playing a piano, singing the song he had written many years ago.)

Men weren't meant to ride,

with clouds between their knees.

I'm only a man,

in a silly red sheet.

Digging for kryptonite,

on this one-west street.

Only a man,

in a funny red sheet.

Looking for,

special things inside of me.

Inside of me...! (4x)

I'm only a man,

in a funny red sheet!

I'm only a man,

looking for a dream!

I'm only a man,

in a funny red sheet!

And it's not easy...!

Oooo, hooo, hooo...

(The final scene shows the Memorial Lights of where the original Twin Towers once stood.)

It's not easy...

to be...

Me...

(Music)

(It switches back to the original set.)

After I stopped playing, I realize something:

And I need it on my letter.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Jarek was done with his final draft.

He was ready.

He went straight towards Elsa's door.

He slid the letter under her door and walked away.

Just as Jarek slid the letter, Elsa had notice.

She close the book she was reading, got out of her bed, and pick up the letter.

She unfold it and on it said:

_Always think about the future._

_Always think about now._

_If you think about your past,_

_it won't be easy to be __you._

_Remember this day,_

_and you will see that on September 11th,_

_you will remember how these words meant for you._

_Believe - Jarek_

Elsa smiled.

**The End**

* * *

**This song is called "Superman (It's Not Easy)" by Five For Fighting. I chose this song because, it reminds us that life is not easy. Bad things will always happen. Not only if we stand up and be brave, we can also try to make a better future for not only ourselves; but also for the world.**

**See ya later, everyone!**


End file.
